Leblos
by Echidna Drake
Summary: Harry plant, mit seinem Leben abzuschließen. Hier seine Gedanken in den letzten Minuten seines Lebens. Songfic


A/N: Hallo! Wie immer, teilweise gefällt mir die SF ganz gut... andere Teile finde ich übertrieben und langweilig. Aber na ja, um mal nicht anzugeben, so schlecht wird's schon nicht sein!  
  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören JKR, der Song heisst "Cold Metal" und ist von Ambeon.  
  
Warnings: Vielleicht n paar OotP Spoiler... Selbstmord... Vergewaltigung (wenn auch nicht beschrieben)...  
  
Wie wär's mit etwas konstruktiver Kritik?  
  
*****  
  
Lying on my back on a railway  
  
Looking at the sky and its full moon  
  
In the back of my head I feel the rumbling wheels  
  
Shaking my memories  
  
It's getting darker and darker and darker  
  
My hands are frozen and steam comes out of my mouth  
  
As I whisper my last words  
  
Seem to fade away  
  
*****  
  
Jetzt liege ich auf den Zugschienen und warte auf den Schmerz, wenn der Zug mich in Hälften teilt.  
  
Wer hätte das gedacht. Der große Harry Potter. Mutig. Stark. Ein Held.  
  
Aber welche Bedeutung hat Leben für einen Helden, wenn sein Herz zwar noch schlägt und Blut durch seine Adern fliest, er aber innerlich... tot ist?!  
  
Ein Held lebt für den Kampf; für den Sieg. Doch wenn der Kampf gewonnen und der Sieg errungen ist, wofür lebt er dann?  
  
Für die Liebe? Doch was, wenn diese Liebe tot ist? Wenn du er zusehen musste, wie sie in Schmerzen sterben musste?  
  
Ich hab die Zauberwelt von Voldemort gerettet... aber wer rettet mich vor den Schatten, die jede Nacht aufs Neue kommen und mich verspotten.  
  
Sirius... er starb für mich... er hatte keine Schmerzen... und doch war es meine Schuld. Ich habe Sirius getötet, den einzigen Menschen, der mir so nahe wie ein Vater war.  
  
Hermione... sie starb für den Frieden...wurde gefoltert. Sie war mein Geheimnisträger. Sie hat mich nicht verraten. Sie ist für mich gestorben.  
  
Und Ron... ging es ihm genauso, wie mir jetzt? Hat er getrauert; hatte er Angst? Hat er mich für Hermiones Tod gehasst? Oder hat er innere Ruhe und so etwas wie Vorfreude verspürt, als er sich das Messer ins Herz rammte?  
  
Vielleicht - nur vielleicht - wären sie alle noch am Leben, wenn sie sich nicht für mich geopfert hätten.  
  
*****  
  
The train is moving forward and closer  
  
Can't stand up and walk away  
  
Once I made my mind up so long ago  
  
Now I can't change  
  
It is just too bad  
  
*****  
  
Ich höre den Zug näher kommen; spüre die Vibration der Schienen.  
  
Ich könnte jetzt noch aufstehen und mich retten... aber dafür gibt es keinen Grund.  
  
Vor vielen, langen Monaten habe ich mich zu diesem Schritt entschlossen. Es gibt kein Entkommen.  
  
Ich habe Angst. Nein, keine Angst vor dem Tod, nur Angst vor den Schmerzen, wenn der Zug meinen Körper auseinander reißt. Oder vielleicht werde ich das gar nicht mehr spüren.  
  
Meine Gedanken kreisen um die wenigen glücklichen Zeiten, die ich erlebt habe. Doch es sind nicht etwa Sirius, Hermione oder Ron, die darin vorkommen. Es ist immer nur Er.  
  
Doch dann sehe ich es wieder vor mir.  
  
Ich bin gefesselt, kann mich nicht bewegen und...  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
"So Potter." Der Dunkle Lord schreitet elegant vor ihm auf und ab. "Ich könnte dich jetzt ganz einfach töten... aber wo bleibt dabei der Spass? Lucius, bring ihn her!"  
  
... dann bringt Lucius Malfoy ihn zu Voldemort. Er ist gefesselt, genau wie ich. Er sieht schlecht aus. Seine Augen sind blutunterlaufen und seine Lippen geschwollen. Er kann kaum laufen, also stützt ihn Lucius.  
  
"Lucius, lass ihn los. Nott, er gehört jetzt dir."  
  
Der Dunkle Lord geht und überlässt das arme Opfer seinen Männern. Überraschenderweise geht auch Lucius Malfoy, der zu wissen scheint, was jetzt passiert.  
  
Nott schneidet Seine Fesseln auf, doch Er kann sich immer noch nicht bewegen; Er ist zu schwach, sie haben Ihn gefoltert! Wütend zerre ich an meinen eigenen Fesseln, aber soe bewegen sich keine Stück.  
  
Nott öffnet Seinen Umhang, darunter ist Er nackt und ich kann die vielen Wunden sehen, die Seinen Körper bedecken.  
  
Ich sehe, wie Nott seinen eigenen Umhang abstreift und seine Hose öffnet...  
  
Erst Stunden später, wie es mir scheint, sind sie mit Ihm fertig. Nicht einmal hat Er - im Gegensatz zu mir - geschrieen. Zwischendurch haben sie Ich mit Flüchen gequält... ich fühle mich so hilflos... und schuldig.  
  
Voldemort und Lucius Malfoy kommen zurück. Voldemort lächelt auf Ihn herab, aber Lucius hat einen gequälten Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
  
Voldemort zückt seinen Zauberstab. Ich weiss, dass dies Sein Tod sein wird und will schreien... doch Er sieht mich an... und ich weiss, dass Er niemals wieder leben kann, egal ob ich Ihn retten kann.  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
Dracos Tod war schlimmer, als alles, was ich bisher erfahren hatte.  
  
Und ohne Ihn würde auch ich nicht weitermachen.  
  
*****  
  
I feel so left alone, so forgotten  
  
Nobody knows where I am, no one misses me  
  
Cold water runs from my eyes  
  
And the cold is freezing my last tears  
  
Like I'm only half in my body, I can't feel  
  
I think I'm already half gone, I can't think  
  
It's getting colder and colder and colder  
  
I can't breathe  
  
*****  
  
Ich weiss, dass mein Tod für Aufruhr sorgen wird, nachdem ich für lange Zeit vergessen war.  
  
Aber was stört das eine Leiche...  
  
Ich bin so allein gelassen... niemand wird mich vermissen, weil es niemanden mehr gibt, der mich vermissen könnte.  
  
Ich weine, doch die Kälte um mich herum trocknet auf diese letzten Tränen.  
  
Ich kann nichts mehr fühlen, für niemanden. Denn da ist niemand übrig...  
  
Ich lebe schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr; jetzt mach ich's offiziell.  
  
Das atmen wird schwerer... und der Zug kommt näher... es sind nurt noch Augenblicke... und dann sehe ich Ihn.  
  
Er lächelt mir zu und seine Lippen formen ein stummes "Ich liebe dich" und plötzlich ist alle Angst und Nervosität von mir genommen.  
  
Bald sind wir wieder verreint. Draco und ich.  
  
Vielleicht werde ich meine Eltern kennenlernen? Oder Sirius, Ron und Hermione wieder sehen?  
  
Nein, ich habe keine Angst mehr.  
  
Ich schließe die Augen.  
  
Der Zug kommt näher.  
  
*****  
  
The train is moving forward and closer  
  
Can't stand up and walk away  
  
Once I made my mind up so long ago  
  
Now I can't change  
  
It is just too bad  
  
*****  
  
Cold metal - burning in my back  
  
Cold cold metal - freezing  
  
Cold cold metal - my head will burst open  
  
Cold cold metal - it's been too much 


End file.
